Take My Heart
by lo hana ni
Summary: OS. HPDM DRAMA ! Draco viet de mourir. Harry vient de l'apprendre et ne peut pas vivre ainsi.


**Titre**: Take My Heart

**Auteur** : Lo hana ni

**Genre** : Pas de lemon, drama.

**Pairing**: HP/DM

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K sauf l'OS qui est de moi .

**Note de l'auteur** : Tout d'abord j'ai écris cette OS sur un coup de tête , j'écouté « Foreverlong », Un chanson dont j'ai aucune idée de son vrai titre bref … j'ai eu l'idée de faire une sorte de regroupement des pensées de Harry et Dray lorsque que harry se suicide après la mort du blond.

Les paroles ou enfin … pensés d'Harry sont normales.

**Celle de Draco dont en gras.**

_Et les mots que j'appelle « en fond » celle que pense tout les deux, en italique._

HP/DMHP/DMHP/DM

J'arrive dans la sombre pièce que l'on m'avait indiquée.

Hermione m'aperçois.

Je la regarde sans comprendre.

« Malefoy … Draco est mort. Lucius l'a tué avant de mourir lui-même. »

Ron regarde les gens assez exaspéré de tant de chagrin tandis que je fais demi tour lentement vers toi.

Impossible.

Hermione me montre alors l'arme qui t'a tué.

Un poignard.

Ton père t'a tué avec simple couteau.

Je regarde autour de moi perdu.

Des silhouettes tournent.

Toutes habillées de noir.

Je tourne alors à nouveau mon regard vers toi.

_Pour toujours._

**Je suis mort.**

**J'ai était tué.**

**Fais toi une idée**.

De ne plus te voir.

De ne plus te toucher.

_Pour toujours._

**Regarde moi.**

**Je suis mort.**

**Je suis avec toi.**

**Regarde moi encore une fois.**

_Pour toujours._

Je sens les larmes.

Les larmes si blanches.

Des fausses.

Sur vos joues

_Pour toujours._

**Les tiennent sont tellement vrai.**

**Et elle commence enfin à couler.**

**Tu les avais tellement retenu.**

_Pour toujours._

_Pour toujours._

_Je t'aime._

Tu es mort.

**Je suis mort.**

Ils me regardent.

**Ils te regardent.**

Ils ne comprennent pas.

**Personne** **ne comprend.**

Pourquoi je pleure.

**Pourquoi tu prends ce couteau.**

Mes gestes se font si lent.

Aucune douleur.

Je la sens encore pourtant.

Celle laisser par ta mort.

_Pour toujours._

J'étouffe.

Mon regard se brouille.

Mon cœur ralenti.

Mes mots ne sont plus qu'un soupir.

**Le sang coule le long de ton bras.**

**La fine lame est maintenant rougie.**

**Chaque goutte de ton sang …**

Me rende plus vivant.

Plus vivant pour te rejoindre.

Mais pourtant si pâle.

Je sens mon cœur chaviré.

Les gens comprennent enfin ce qu'il se passe.

**Ils voient le couteau.**

**Tout bruit c'est arrêté.**

**Ton cœur s'est vidé.**

**Plus que la tache rouge sur le sol.**

Je leur dis.

Tout l'amour que je ressentais pour toi.

Je vois leurs yeux s'écarquillé.

_Pour toujours._

_Pour toujours._

Mes jambes flanches.

**Ton corps ne teint plus.**

Mon poignet entaillé retombe le long de mon corps.

**Qui lui s'est déjà effondrai.**

Je te vois une dernière fois.

Toujours plus beau.

Je veux te rejoindre.

Je veux pouvoir à nouveau t'aimer.

Je vois les gens se précipité vers moi.

Mais s'est déjà trop tard.

_Pour toujours._

_Pour toujours._

**Ils ne pourront jamais nous arrêté.**

**Nous allons nous unir je te le promet.**

**Même si s'est dans la mort.**

Car sans toi je n'ai plus envie.

**Je le sais.**

D'avoir une vie normal.

**Je le sais.**

De t'oublier.

**Je le sais.**

De ne plus t'aimer.

De devoir te détesté.

Je préfère mourir.

Et nous aimer.

_Pour toujours._

**Regarde les une dernière fois.**

**Regarde ce que tu perds.**

**Et rejoints moi.**

**J'ai peur j'ai froids sans toi.**

**Je veux te sentir.**

**Je veux nous unir.**

**Te sentir mien.**

**Me sentir tien.**

**Une nouvelle fois.**

**Sentir le toucher de ta peau.**

**Ta langue me parcourir.**

**Tes doigts caressé mon dos.**

Pour pouvoir encore une fois te faire mien.

Pour pouvoir t'aimer.

Encore une fois.

Une nouvelle fois.

_Pour toujours._

_Te posséder._

_Pour toujours._

_T'aimer._

Même si pour ça mon cœur a dut s'arrêter.

Je préfère encore t'aimer.

Et ne plus te repousser.

**Comme tu l'avais fait.**

Et pouvoirs nous unir.

**Encore une fois.**

A jamais.

**Pour toujours.**

_Pour toujours._

Je te sentirais m'aimer.

_Pour toujours._

**Je t'aimerais.**

Et je le sais.

**On se retrouvera**.

_Pour toujours._

HP/DMHP/DMHP/DM

Voila ! C'est triste je sais … mais enfin… dite moi vraiment ce que vous en pensez car j'arrie pas à me donner un avis à moi-même.

REWIEW !

Lo hana ni

P.S : laissez vos emails au rewiew anonyme.


End file.
